War of Heart
by FSBxBooks
Summary: [Challenge de Septembre-Octobre 2017 - Collectif NONAME.] Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Magnus était un homme, et un sorcier, il n'avait pas le droit. Du moins, Alec essayait de s'en convaincre.


**Avant toute chose, je tenais à dire que cet OS me tenais particulièrement à coeur, écrit dans le cadre du challenge Septembre-Octobre 2017 du Collectif NoName, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à concevoir cette histoire.**  
 **Bonne lecture!**  
 **Magicalement,**  
 **FSXBOOKS**

* * *

" **Come to me  
** **In the night hours  
** **I will wait for you  
** **And I can't sleep  
** **Cause thoughts devour  
** **Thoughts of you consume"**

L'eau s'écrasait brutalement sur les carreaux de sa chambre plongée dans le noir, seulement éclairé par des éclairs qui zébraient le ciel dans des couleurs éclatantes, dans des flashs à éblouir un regard, et pourtant, celui d'Alexander restait figé sur la fenêtre, regardant dans le vide, comme si le paysage qui s'offrait à lui était indigne d'intérêt.

L'aîné des Lightwood n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il ne vivait plus que la nuit, dormait le jour, se renfermait sur lui-même, en même temps qu'il s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Personne ne pouvait le faire sortir de là, pas même sa propre sœur.

Il avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé, exaucé les demandes de sa mère sans se soucier du cœur qu'il venait de brisé. Il avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé, exaucé les demandes de sa mère, _sans se soucier de ce que son cœur voulait_.

Il n'arrivait plus à dormir, les cernes venaient ornés son visage aussi pâle que celui d'un vampire. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et encadrés sa mâchoire tandis qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de les replacer correctement, ni de les couper. Il ne bougeait pratiquement plus de sa chambre, sauf pour les missions et pour se laver. Il prenait au moins trois douches par jour, _comme si l'eau pouvait retirer sa culpabilité et sa douleur._

Il avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé, c'était ce qu'il se répétait en boucle dans sa tête, mais son cœur lui criait, lui hurlait même, qu'il venait de faire la pire erreur de sa vie et qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

Il avait épousé Lydia. Il s'était engagé jusqu'au bout, et avait même fait mettre Magnus dehors alors que ce dernier s'était imposé à la fête, peut-être dans l'espoir de le faire raisonner une dernière fois. L'espoir, il l'avait vu dans les yeux de Magnus, et il l'avait vu se brisé au même moment où il avait demandé à le faire partir de la pièce.

Il était un monstre.

Il avait brisé un cœur, son cœur, au même moment que le sien s'était détruit dans sa poitrine.

C'était depuis le mariage que l'on ne voyait plus Alexander Lightwood, s'enfermant dans sa chambre en pensant encore et encore au sorcier, tandis que son âme semblait se consumer petit à petit au même rythme que ses insomnies à répétition.

" **I can't help but love you**  
 **Even though I try not to**  
 **I can't help but want you**  
 **I know that I'd die without you"**

Une larme roula sur sa joue tandis qu'il mettait son poing dans sa bouche, tentant d'étouffer un sanglot. Il aimait Magnus et il s'en était rendu compte bien trop tard. Mais de toute manière, à quoi cela rimait ? Il ne _pouvait_ pas l'aimer, il ne _devait_ pas l'aimer.

Magnus Bane était un sorcier, Magnus Bane était un homme, Magnus Bane était son opposé en tout point, même sa façon de s'habiller et de penser était bien loin de ce qu'était Alexander.

Alors, à quoi cela rimait ?

A rien. Mais pourtant, son cœur ne cessait de réclamer Magnus, comme une plainte silencieuse mais lancinante. Comme une plaie qui ne cessait de s'écouler lentement et qui ne demandait qu'à être pansé. Comme une maladie qui ne pouvait être guérit que par un seul antidote : Magnus Bane.

Mais Magnus Bane était un sorcier, Magnus Bane était un homme, Magnus Bane était son opposé en tout point, même sa façon de s'habiller et de penser était bien loin de ce qu'était Alexander.

Et pourtant, c'était lui qu'il désirait, lui qu'il voulait à vie. Car il le savait, il le voyait, sans Magnus, il ne parvenait pas à tenir la route, à réfléchir correctement, à réfléchir tout court à vrai dire. C'était même pour ça qu'on l'avait privé de missions pendant un certain temps. Il n'était plus capable de rien sans Magnus à ses côtés.

" **Stay with me a little longer**  
 **I will wait for you**  
 **Shadows creep**  
 **And want grows stronger**  
 **Deeper than the truth"**

La douceur de son toucher, les frissons qu'il ressentait chaque fois que leurs peaux se touchaient, son regard si envoûtant et particulier, ses traits fins et d'une beauté à en couper le souffle. Il ne parvenait pas à respirer lorsque Magnus était dans une pièce, c'était comme s'il devait tout réapprendre à ses côtés, comme s'il naissait une seconde fois, et avait l'opportunité d'être lui-même.

Magnus était magique, Magnus était un être magique. Mais même sa magie n'avait pût mettre Alexander sur le droit chemin.

Les ténèbres l'avaient enveloppé, il avait embrassé la noirceur au même moment où il avait fermé son cœur. Il n'était plus qu'un corps sans vie, tenant grâce à quelques os et bouts de chairs, et éventuellement quelques muscles qu'ils faisaient parfois fonctionner lorsqu'il avait le courage de se lever.

Le courage. Il n'en avait pas, un comble pour un ShadowHunter.

Il était désormais le dirigeant de l'Institut avec son épouse Lydia, mais il restait ici, dans sa chambre, ne répondant à personne lorsqu'on avait le malheur de venir le déranger. Il se fichait bien de savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, il en avait assez de s'occuper des autres, de s'occuper de cette Clary, il avait assez pensé aux autres. Il voulait penser à lui maintenant. Mais c'était trop tard.

Magnus ne l'attendrait pas. Mais Alexander, lui, l'attendrait. Chaque nuits que ce dernier donne un signe, après tout, Magnus Bane avait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait alors pourquoi cette fois-ci il abandonnerait ?

" **I can't help but love you**  
 **Even though I try not to**  
 **I can't help but want you**  
 **I know that I'd die without you"**

Son regard fût un instant illumine par un éclair qui venait d'éclater dans le ciel. Ce regard qui autrefois faisait des ravages, semblait ravagé. Ils étaient passés du bleu au gris, du gris au noir, du noir au vide.

Du bleu de la joie au gris de la peur. Ces journées et soirées passés avec lui, malgré son entêtement à restés sur la réserve, à ne pas répondre aux avances plus que flagrantes du sorcier. Mais apparaît bien vite la peur quand l'ombre s'abat. La peur de ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait devenir.

Du gris effrayé au noir de la rage intérieure Une rage renfermée qui quand elle est si longtemps gardée finit par nous consumer. La rage de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement, de ne pas avoir simplement pût dire trois mots. Le courage de prendre enfin ses propres décisions, de s'imposer face à sa mère et de ne plus obéir bêtement, parce que « la loi est dure mais c'est la loi ». Le courage d'enfin se mettre à nu, de s'autoriser à ressentir des sentiments malgré son éducation de ShadowHunter qui lui avait inculqué dès le plus jeune âge que les sentiments n'étaient qu'une simple distraction. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'enlever l'armure qu'in lui avait imposé. Même pour lui.

Du noir calciné au vide. Vide de vie, d'espoir, d'amour. Sans aucun sentiment, un regard droit devant. Figé. Perdu. Où ? Quelque part. Quand ? Toujours et jamais.

" **I can't help but be wrong in the dark**  
 **Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts**  
 **I can't help but want oceans to part**  
 **Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts"**

Ce fût le tonnerre qui le sortit de sa torpeur dans un sursautement qui aurait pût passer pour comique si son état physique n'était pas aussi misérable que son état psychologique. Il soupira un bon coup avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux noir corbeaux un peu trop longs, mais il s'en moquait.

Il se rendit dans sa salle de bains personnelle, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau atrocement pâle qui faisait ressortir le bleu translucide de ses yeux. Il ne regardait même plus son reflet, à quoi bon après tout ? Il n'avait plus besoin de savoir à quoi il ressemblait, plus besoin de faire le moindre effort vestimentaire pour tenter de _lui plaire_.

 _Parce qu'il n'y aurait plus de lui._

Il se lavait comme s'il tentait de stériliser sa peau, ses ongles récuraient chaque parcelle d'épiderme retirant une crasse imaginaire. Parce qu'il tentait de retirer cette pellicule de douleur et de culpabilité qui ne cessait de l'envelopper.

Il se vêtit d'un pull troué devenus trop grands pour lui suivit d'un jean qu'il était obligé d'accompagner d'une ceinture tant il avait maigrit.

Il se disait que ce n'était pas juste pour Lydia, après tout, elle n'avait rien demandé, cette décision c'était sa mère qui l'avait prise. Mais ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour, d'ailleurs, Alec se demandait s'il y avait eu un jour un mariage souhaité parmi les chasseurs d'ombres puisqu'on leur répétait inlassablement qu'ils ne devaient pas laisser les sentiments et les émotions les divertir.

Mais si on ne ressentait plus rien, si on devenait une simple machine de guerre afin de défendre le monde obscur et les Terrestres, à quoi cela rimait de vivre ?

C'était ce que se demandait Alexander depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

Il n'était plus rien après tout, il ne pouvait pas mentir en disant qu'il aimait Lydia, faire semblant de lui tenir la main, ou de lui donner de doux noms. Et surtout pas l'embrasser. Non. Son premier baiser, il le gardait précieusement, c'était un trop grand acte, peut-être cela paraissait romantique, un brin trop niais, mais quand on avait jamais embrasser quiconque, on se disait que le premier baiser, le tout premier effleurement de lèvres contre lèvres que découvrir les lippes d'une autre personne, et encore plus lorsqu'on la désirait, l'aimait, cela valait toutes les sensations du monde. Tous les sentiments du monde. Cette explosion de bonheur et de chaleur au sein de son estomac, le cœur qui battait la chamade contre la cage thoracique. Cette euphorie qui nous rend gaie et amoureux de la vie.

Mais ce sentiment, il ne le connaîtrait jamais.

Non, parce qu'il ne le vivrait jamais _avec la bonne personne._

" **I can't help but love you**  
 **Even though I try not to**  
 **I can't help but want you**  
 **I know that I'd die without you"**

Il respire un grand coup avant de sortir de sa chambre pour la première fois depuis des jours, des semaines même. Il fit en sorte de ne tomber sur personne et se faufila jusqu'au toit.

Il pleuvait, des cordes mêmes. Mais la brutalité de l'eau le réveillait. C'était dans ce genre de moment presque banal qui se rappelait qu'il était encore en vie, qu'il était _malheureusement encore en vie_.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, illuminant ses pupilles d'un bleu nuit effrayant ses pupilles d'un bleu nuit opaque ses pupilles d'un bleu nuit vide. Vide de toute énergie, de toute envie, de tout sentiment, de toute vie.

Il prit une grande inspiration, les poings serrés, il s'avança prêt du bord et s'arrêta, la pointe de ses chaussures dépassant du toit.

Il y était presque.

Il prit une autre inspiration.

Il offrit son visage au ciel, aux astres, à la vie. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses pupilles avaient disparuent. Plus jamais personne ne reverrait les yeux d'un bleu envoûtant d'Alexander Lightwood, plus jamais personne ne reverrait ce petit éclat de malice qui pouvait parfois prendre place parmi ses saphirs.

Plus jamais.

La pluie se mélangea à ses larmes salées qui paraissaient presque transparentes sous l'intensité de la pourtant, pour la première fois depuis des mois, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Il n'aurait plus mal, il ne souffrirait plus.

Plus jamais.

« Je t'aime Magnus »

Souffla-t-il, utilisant pour la première fois un organe qu'il pensait à jamais disparut. Il ne reconnaissait même pas sa propre voix, mais peu lui importait. Il avait enfin réussi à souffler ces trois petits mots, même s'il les disait dans le vide.

Il fit un autre pas en avant.

Et sa dernière pensée fût pour Magnus. Comme toujours.

 **« I can't help but be wrong in the dark**  
 **Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts**  
 **I can't help but want oceans to part**  
 **Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts"**


End file.
